Porque me gustas
by Lollieh
Summary: No, era imposible, él nunca… pero, no pude terminar ese pensamiento cuando unos suaves, y supremamente ansiados labios hicieron contacto con los míos. Edward/Bella -Drabble.


Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar con todas aquellas hermosas personas que leen, o, leían mi fic `perfecta´. No lo voy a dejar, aunque sea dentro de veinte años, pero juro que lo terminaré. Así que si en ese entonces todavía tienen ganas de seguír la historia, seré feliz xD.

Pero bueno, volviendo acá. Este es un pequeño drabble. No tiene demasiada trama, y no es la gran cosa. Pero me convenció lo suficiente como para subirlo xD Mi primera historia de Twilight OwO

No los entretengo más. Disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer**: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la gran SM.

-

-

-

**Número de palabras:** 483.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Personajes:** Edward/Bella.

_Porque me gustas__._

_**Loly.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Miré a mi izquierda, y la poca esperanza que aun quedaba se desintegró.

Cerrado.

Decidí cambiar de estrategia. Quizá, sólo quizá el señor Rey podría haber dejado abierta la puerta trasera.

_Demonios. _

Por supuesto. _Isabella Swan, es la persona con más suerte en el universo y siempre todo ocurre como ella lo espera._ ¡Claro!

Solo en mis sueños más retorcidos.

Tal como era de esperarse, el gran candado plateado brillaba sobre la cerradura. Aun desde mi posición —a otro lado del pasillo— podía observarlo; riéndose de mí.

Escuché pasos acercándose.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

— ¡Bella! —un grito.

No estaba lista. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a aquello a lo que tanto rehuí. ¡No!

Era una cobarde. Sí. ¡¡Una maldita cobarde!!

Y haciendo gala a esa aceptación, corrí.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dejé de sentir mis piernas y el frenesí de mi corazón era casi táctil.

— ¡Deja de huir de mi! —escuché a mi espalda. Él se había detenido. Me estaba dejando escapar, lo sabía.

Estaba dejándome libre la oportunidad de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

_Olvidarlo._

Pero, ¿eso era lo que yo quería? ¿Olvidar?

Había pasado toda mi vida enamorada de él. Mi mejor amigo, mi eterno amor platónico; el cliché más grande que haya podido existir.

Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para confesárselo a alguien más que a mi almohada. Hasta ese día.

Una discusión. Una pregunta, y… una declaración. Fue la forma más estúpida que pude haber imaginado.

Un: `Porque me gustas´ que no tuve tiempo de analizar.

— No quiero huir de ti —. Murmuré. Mis pies dejaron de moverse.

— Entonces, deja de correr. Por favor —s estaba acercando. Un sentimiento —que reconocí como dolor— empañaba sus palabras.

¿Por qué? ¿Era tan difícil decirme que no me quería?

— No puedo.

— Bella —cantó a mi oído. Haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra su pecho— no voy a dejarte ir.

Quizás fue su voz, quizás fue mi mente imaginando sus perfectos ojos verdes, quizás m estaba volviendo loca, quizás el repentino cambio de dirección en sus palabras me descolocó. No lo sabía.

Pero la manera en la que habló, unido a lo que dijo… pareciera como si…

— Bella —volvió a deleitar mi oído— pregúntame porqué.

Estaba nerviosa, el corazón bombeaba lo suficientemente rápido para pensar que estaba sufriendo un ataque.

_¿Qué?_

Ignoré mis dudas e intenté hacer lo que me pedía.

—¿Po-por q-qué?

Deslizo sus blanquecinas manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi estomago; y, delicadamente me dio vuelta.

Sus ojos destellaban de forma extraña.

— Porque me gustas.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Edward acababa de citar la última frase que yo misma le había dedicado, y su rostro estaba a menos de cinco centímetros del mio.

¿Me quería?

No, era imposible, él nunca…pero, no pude terminar ese pensamiento cuando unos suaves, y supremamente ansiados labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Me quería.

**The end.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eso fue todo.  
Corto y sin sentido, pero lindo :3  
Espero que les haya gustado, o por lo menos los haya entretenido un rato xD

No teman en dejar review, el botón de abajo no muerde. Y yo tampoco, o al menos, no demasiado xD

.

.

.

*


End file.
